


You are Strong

by HatterSaz



Category: Karneval
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, Nai doesn't have that power I gave him before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nai and Gareki narrowly escape a veruga attack and Nai has the task of defending the injured Gareki. Can they both survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God why?! I'm so sorry...poor Nai-Kun D': I was on a bit of a 'killing' spree last night huh... I'm sorry...please enjoy...
> 
> Like I said before, no sleep and really early in the morning means mistakes will be in it and I more than likely abruptly ended it. Sorry in advance if you felt like there should be more.

We walk along the woods. I hope we make it to the clearing soon. I hear a noise and look up to see pain on Gareki's face. I'm helping him walk because he's leaking red and that's bad. Another gust of wind hits us and he coughs up some red. It joins the trail he's leaving in the pure white snow. This is just like Karoku. _"He probably got in a scuffle. They dragged him off to see and dumped his body."_ No! I won't dump your body Gareki!

"Gareki!" He looks at me and smiles but, it's different. It's small and weak. Like he has to fight to keep it there. "Don't worry. Lets just keep moving." I nod slowly, I don't believe him. He looks like he's in so much pain. But, we keep walking anyway. Oh Karoku, you would know what to do!

Another few minutes pass and I feel Gareki slump little by little in my arms. What is happening? Is he tired? Maybe he should rest...no. If he sleeps, who's to say he'll wake up?! I have to stay with him no matter what!

He trips on a branch and we fall to the floor. The snow crunches under our weight. I look over and see the red leaving him dye the white snow into a colour I'm starting to hate. I can't help but panic. I feel useless! "Nai...you, you have to go." My eyes widen and I can feel the sting of tears. "No! I can't leave you here! You're making the same red trail as Karoku..." This is my fault! If only I didn't attract trouble. "Idiot...if you don't go...you'll have a red trail too..." Why is he trying to get me to leave? Does he not want my help? Has he realised I'm useless? No!

"No! I won't go!" I see his teeth grind together and his eyes turn darker. I'm scared. "Listen...you have to, go get help...yeah, go get, Tsukumo, or Yogi..." I furiously shake my head. I can't just leave him. If he sleeps, he'll feel much better. I bet he will. Then he can gain his strength and walk with me again. "I can't leave you Gareki! You need someone to keep you company while you gain your strength. And someone to protect you." "And you, plan on protecting me? Idiot, you have, a better chance, of bringing Yogi back here first..." He speaking weird. Why does he keep taking breaths between words like that?

"Gareki...please don't leave like Karoku did." I can't cry. I have to be strong, like he said. He's smiling. "Nah, I'm good...just, go get Yogi, ok?" I shake my head. He has to have someone protect him. And I have to be here to wake him up. "I will protect you!" His eyes widen a little before closely mostly. He looks really tired...

His eyes keep closing. He seems to be fighting it. Why? You'll feel better after you've slept. "Nai...please..." He says something but, he's too tire to continue. It's ok Gareki, nap first.

 

* * *

 

I watch as Gareki sleeps. His breathing is so quiet. I never knew you could breathe this quietly while sleeping. I feel a cold chill and my mind plays a memory of when Jiki took over my studies for a day. _"If you're in a cold place with someone Nai-Kun, remember to keep the warm with body heat." "Body heat?" "Yeah, basically, hug them real tight so your warmth is passed to the, and vice versa." "Vice versa?" "Er...I'll explain that later."_

I nod to myself and make a move. I lift up Gareki's arm, which is really cold, and crawl underneath. I pull myself close to him and hug him tight. "I will keep you warm Gareki."

 

* * *

 

I wake up to the sound of crunching snow. I look up to see Hirato-San walking towards us. "Hirato-San! Do you have a blanket?" He looks at me confused. "A blanket? Why?" "For Gareki! He's really cold, and sleepy. So I thought he could use a blanket." His eyes grow larger as he speeds up. What's going on? Why is he rushing over? Is he going to share body warmth too?! Yay Hirato-San!

He picks me up and moves me to the side. Then he reaches down and touches Gareki's neck. "Um Hirato-San? What are you doing?" He looks sad. Nothing's wrong with Gareki's neck so, why is he sad?

He turns around and picks me up, holding me close. "Nai. I'm going to explain something to you, and you have to stay calm, ok?" Huh? "Hirato-San? You're scaring me." "I'm sorry Nai but, you have to promise me ok?" "Ok." He pushes me away to look me in the eyes. What is happening? Gareki, I'm scared. "Nai, Gareki...won't be playing with you anymore." "Wh-What? What do you mean? Why?" "Nai calm down. What I mean is...Gareki, can't, play with you anymore." "Is it because he's asleep?" "Yes. He's going to be asleep for a very long time." "Hoe long?" "Forever." "But, how? He has to wake up sometime. He can't eat otherwise." Hirato-San's expression darkens. He seems so sad. I'm scared Gareki, help. Wake up, please.

"Nai. He can't eat either." "Huh?" "He can't do anything any more." No...Gareki...please...he's wrong, right? You're going to wake up any second and call him 'shitty four eyes' right? I walk back to Gareki and kneel beside him. I push his shoulder. "Gareki?" I feel the tears from before push past my eyes. "Gareki?" I push again. "Gareki, please wake up." I sniffle. "Gareki? Why won't you answer me?" I can't hold back any more. I shake him before Hirato-San pulls me away. "GAREKI! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! PLEASE GAREKI!" You're too strong to leave now...

**Author's Note:**

> Gareki good end: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4514379/edit  
> Gareki bad end: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4514313/edit


End file.
